Birth By Sleep
by BlueMoonedTigriss
Summary: His stare changed slightly and then he spoke again, “You do not smell of fear, but surely you know what I am…” He sounded confused and I took in a shaky breath, “I know what you are… but I don’t fear your strength or power… I welcome it.”
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

The pain was completely unbearable. I felt a simmering liquid fire raging beneath my skin… in my _blood._ Inside and out felt so _raw_, as though I had just been to hell and back again. Every part of me was throbbing and I was stiff like I hadn't moved in _years._ What the hell was wrong with me? No scratch that. What the hell _happened_ to me? As I tried to think back my memory seemed fogged. I could not remember any clue as to how I got here.

'_Wait… where is here?' _I thought as I became faintly aware I wasn't breathing nor could I see, hear, or _feel_ anything. My mind suddenly seemed sharper than before and I focused on reopening my senses. I took in a shaky breath and the pain seemed to lessen. Again I took in a breath, this time deeper and more steady. The pain was nothing more than a dull ache in the back of my mind, an annoyance now.

When I took in a third deep breath, my sense of feeling became more apparent and I wiggled the fingers on my left hand. It felt good to feel the cool blades of what I knew to be grass, was I outside then? Opening my eyes seemed like to much energy at the moment so I settled for listening and smelling my surroundings. Inthe next breath I took I noticed it.

I could smell a natural, herby aroma and a hint of moisture; but I couldn't name what it was.

'_Wait… it smells like, like…__**grass**__!' _So I _was_ outside! What the hell am I doing outside? Did I just fall asleep in the backyard? No, it didn't seem likely. I decided I needed to see where I was, this was ridiculous! Sluggishly I lifted my eyelids, revealing the reddish-orange sky and I could suddenly hear the crickets chirp, the trees and grass sway, the car speeding down the gravel and heading North…

Opening my eyes further, I took my chances with sitting up and heard a few joints pop, _'Oh yeah, definitely been here awhile.' _

I observed the surrounding area and found I was in a clearing some ways away from any civilization. I sighed, '_Great. Just great…'_

I wondered at how long I'd laying been here, had Charlie come looking for me yet? Abruptly I remembered I told him I'd be staying over at Jacob's and then gradually I started to remember how I got here…

**XXXX**

**-Flashback- BPOV**

_How could he do this to me? Just leave me here? I should've known better than to really believe he could love someone, a __human__ girl like me… I can't even hate him after what he's done! Why? Why can't I hate him? Be angry with him? Something! I want to stop loving him, stop missing his cool skin against my own, to stop remembering his topaz eyes and crooked smile. _

'_Maybe… maybe if my heart stops beating it won't hurt so much….'_

_As I lay here replaying the scene, I don't know how long I've been here, devoid of anything, but I can't bring myself to care… _

_Some part of me knows I should move, should go home, should __forget__, but my body is numb, and all I hear is the pitter-patter of rain drops on the ground beside me. I am slightly aware of the liquid drops that run down my cheeks but I can't tell if they're tears or rain drops. Then as I __leisurely closed my eyes to welcome the comforting darkness, I heard footsteps; they were light, almost inaudible, but so loud to me. _

_My closing eyelids did not stop their descent I just wanted peace, sweet peace… I heard the stranger stop before my broken remains. I waited. Then I felt a cool sensation against my cheek that brought some of my clouded mind to awareness, and as a cold finger hooked under my chin, guiding my face upward, I reopened my tired eyes only to gaze into a pool of molten. _

_A jolt of power dashed through my broken corpse and made me hyper sensitive to everything, to __**him**__. He was a pale halo in the dark world around us and his aura radiated strength and power. His features were structured beautifully but it was his eyes I loved the most. I don't know how long we studied each other but as his other arm found its way under my legs, I realized just how cold I was. When we both came out of our stupor, he stood to his full height, then we were flying, the trees were nothing but blurs and for once I wasn't nauseated. I continued to scrutinize his elegant yet attractive features as he turned his attention to the path ahead of him._

_I traced his straight nose and thin lips with my eyes and ran imaginary fingers through his midnight black hair that looked as soft as silk. His hair hovered just above his broad shoulders and was luminous with streaks of blue when the moon's light hit them. His face was blank and guarded as though it was sculpted ice. As he held me I noticed he wasn't hard like marble, something a little less dense._

_Suddenly I was caught in his intense gaze again and the rain began to fall heavily on us. I took in a sharp breath, feeling like I was on fire. The logical side of me nagged the warning of danger but another part of me wanted to unravel the mystery behind his eyes._

"_Tell me, what is your name?" His voice was even more heavenly! It was one of authority, deep and smooth. I just stared at him, dumbfounded till finally I whispered, "Isabella… Isabella Swan."_

_His stare changed slightly and then he spoke again, "You do not smell of fear, but surely you know what I am…" He sounded confused and I took in a shaky breath,_

"_I know what you are and I don't fear your strength or power… I welcome it." His eyes widened slightly but he only relaxed his face and put his thin lips to my ear, whispering, "Then if you wish to get out alive, you'll run for your life."_

_Instead of answering him I pulled my tattered shirt off my should he moved his heavenly face back into my line of vision and I stared at him, pleading with my eyes. He seemed to read it but he simply put his cool hand on my own, tugging the shirt back up. " I wish to know you first, grant me this?" His accent was beautiful and left me speechless so I only nodded my head._

_He turned his attention back to my clothing as dissatisfaction lined his face, " Perhaps we should get out of the wet and get you dry." Again, I could only nod. Silence reigned for some time before he spoke again, "When you are healthy and strong I can grant what it is you wish for but first I have a request," _

_He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, studying me. I looked at him curiously and he continued, "I wish to practice and prepare with you, perhaps even read your past." Practice and prepare? What is that suppose to mean? And read my past? I sighed and answered, "Sure but, practice and prepare how? And what do you mean read my past?"_

_He directed his stare back on me as he said, " I shall show you how we will prepare and what we shall practice. As for reading your past, it is my gift. I can read your past memories as though I were reading your thoughts." I nodded my understanding. As his pace slowed again I saw we were in front of the most magnificent house only more so than the Cullen's because it was more traditional and old fashioned. This couldn't possibly be his house… right?! _

'_Dear God…' My mouth was slightly agape at the size of it! I turned my attention back to him and I swore I saw a light smirk dance across his lips. When I blinked he was already opening the front door with his free hand. I'd really had to get use to his fast speed… He casually walked over to the sofa, set me down and returned with a towel and a white T. His voice brought me out of my awe of the interior of his home, _

"_Get out of those wet clothes and dry off, unless you wish to take a shower?" I nodded again and I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw he had his hand outstretched toward me studying me with his intense look again and I set my hand in his. He pulled me to his side and dashed up the stairs to a bathroom, which was even more extravagant than his living room, he has such unique taste! _

"_The bathing supplies are there," He pointed toward cupboards at the far end of the bathroom, "Choose what ever you like."_

Then he handed the towel and clothes to me and walked out, closing the door lightly behind him. I stared at the door for a minute longer missing his cool and refreshing touch already, before I turned toward the cupboards, setting the towel and clothes on the toilet. Walking over to them I opened the top first, gasping as I saw all the choices of shampoo, conditioner, bath oils, and body washes.

I made a grab for the strawberry shampoo and conditioner but then I stopped myself, 'Edward loved that smell…' My hand flinched away from the strawberry and I looked for something else. I couldn't use that anymore, and the harder I thought about, the more I realized I didn't like that scent anymore. Then something purple caught my eye, 'Lavender and Lilac… Hmm…' 

_I popped open the cap and sniffed, 'Wow. That smells pretty good, potent but natural…' I popped open another ten bottles before I found the real perfect scent… milk and honeysuckle. After my first whiff of it I couldn't stop. Finally, after about a minute of getting high off the smell I grabbed the matching conditioner and body wash and walked over to the small shower area. I peeled off my sopping wet clothes that clung to my body, hell they didn't even look like clothes anymore they looked like rags. I stripped even faster at the thought. _

_Turning the 'Hot' knob, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water heat my body. I closed my eyes in bliss and thought of __him__, of Edward… what do I do now? Where do I go from here? And this new vampire, I froze in shock, 'Oh my god… I don't even know this guys name!'_

I blushed scarlet when I realized I was taking a shower in _**his**__ house, in __**his**__ bathroom, using __**his**__ shampoo and conditioner and body wash! And I didn't have the courtesy to ask for his __name__! _

_I sighed heavily and leaned against the tiled wall, 'As soon as I get out I'm going to ask him his name.' I scrubbed my body with the lovely new scent that puts me on cloud nine and then washed my hair thoroughly. I rinsed and shut the water off, I felt a lot better but I was hungry. 'Really hungry…' I thought as my stomach rumbled in response._

_I put on the white tee and boy shorts he gave me, 'Damn my bra is soaked too, should I just go without it? I think I could last the night, I'm sure he has a washer and dryer… I hope he doesn't mind…'_

I gathered my wet clothes and stepped out into the room, involuntarily shivering at the cooler room temperature. My hair was dripping down my back, irritating me and soaking the shirt. I sighed and wrapped the towel around my hair, 'Crap. I need a brush…' 

"_Maybe he has one somewhere… I'll ask him." As I walked out of his room I smelt something wonderful, it made my mouth water and my stomach growl again. I found my way to the stairs and headed down them, without tripping for once. I turned right to go into the kitchen, where the smell was strongest._

_My mouth fell open for the fourth time that day. There, in this beautiful kitchen, was a vampire making me dinner! He looked over his shoulder at me with a light smile and said, "Never seen a vampire cook stew?" _

_He chuckled when I didn't answer. I felt my throat become dry suddenly and I closed my mouth with an audible snap. Everything about him was beautiful and elegant! Everything he did was godlike! I closed my eyes trying to focus on breathing. When I opened them I decided to sit down on the high chair next to me, insuring that I wouldn't fall because of my weak knees._

_When I finally found my voice I mumbled, "Thank you… for saving me." _

_He looked back at me questionably before nodding his head once. As he stirred the stew, I watched the way his shoulders rotated under his polo dress shirt. He had his sleeves rolled up slightly so I could see the muscles in his hand and forearm move. I took a deep breath, I was attracted to him, there was no denying that, but I knew he would never feel the same. Edward was proof of that. He could never love me… a stupid human girl._

_A bowl was set in front of me, pulling me from my thoughts and I looked up into molten eyes again, "Was the shower to your liking?" It took me a moment to answer, "Yes, but umm… do you happen to have a brush I can use?" He stared at me a little longer before dashing up the stairs again and holding out a brush in the next second._

"_Thank you." He nodded again then sat down next to me. I decided I'd eat first before dealing with my hair so I put it up. I began to eat and felt his eyes on me, I did my best to ignore him but after five minutes of squirming under his gaze and about ready to burst, he broke the silence, "Tell me about your self, Isabella." _

_I froze in mid bite and turned to look at him. He sat casually on the chair, leaning against the counter waiting patiently for my response. _

"_Well… what do you want to know?"  
__  
I replied and returned to my food. He said nothing for a minute, thinking, then, "Everything, Isabella. I wish to know everything about you. Your likes, dislikes. What upsets you, what makes you happy. Things of that like." _

_I said nothing as I finished my stew, though, on the inside I was reeling. Why does he want to know so much about me? This is confusing. So instead of answering him I asked him a question of my own, "First, tell me your name. You never told me."_

_I stood and walked over to the sink. Washing my bowl, I stole a glance at him and saw the small handsome smirk that danced on his lips and reach his eyes. "Forgive me, my name is Alexander." _

**XXX**

_**-End Flashback-**_

I sighed heavily again, I always did when I thought about Alexander; he was such a complex creature. We did three months of training before he had to leave, solitude was in his nature, but in those three months I had begun to love him for what he was and for what I knew he could be. He told me much about himself that no one else knew and in return I showed him my memories, I shared with him my fears and my love. Tears were beginning to form, I could feel it.

I shut my eyes tightly, willing the thought of him away. Another man walked out of my life, another man I loved. So now where does that leave me? Alone.

Sighing again, I attempted to stand. It was time I dropped my old life and start my new one. I looked down at myself, examining. I felt indestructible. Invincible. Unbreakable.

'_Not so breakable now am I, Edward?'_

I smiled at the thought of it all.


	2. Author's Note! Please Read!

Chapter One

**!Author's Note! Please Read!**

**AN: **_First off I want to say thank you who did review I appreciate them very much. Second, I want to tell you all who read this story, feel free to ask me questions if you don't understand something. And third I want you reviewers to give me feed back, flames, whatever just be respectful about it you know? I love to hear what you guys think, like what you think could make the story better… understand? _

_Ok well back to my point for writing this, I want to know if you guys want me to start the real first chapter of BBS from where Edward left Bella OR if you want it to start off a year after she's been changed(which was the prologue). So basically do you guys want past or present first?(I know that sounds funny... but you get what I mean right?). I mean it makes since if I start the real chapter from where Edward left her but I want to know your guy's opinions. So please tell me so I can start writing it! Thanx for your time! Sorry this isn't a chapter!_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**AN: **_Alright I've decided (with your guy's help) that I'm going to continue this story in the present. I'd also like to set some things straight, for one, the prologue IS NOT the first chapter and second it's actually Bella's PAST. I know this is kinda confusing but what you're about to read is about 8 months AFTER the prologue, meaning, it's the present. Therefore, when I was asking you guys to tell me if you wanted the past or present first, that's what I meant. The past I was talking about was going to be starting off from the flash back (3 months before Bella's change). Rest assured that I will have flashbacks about Alexander so you get to know the relationship between them and NO Alexander and Bella are NOT getting to together! This is an Edward and Bella story I'm just drawing it out… REALLY drawing it out. Alexander WILL be coming back in the present in later chapters and YES Alexander and Edward will meet( trust me people, I've got this whole story mapped out :D) Another thing is Alexander changed Bella but he leaves her right after which is why he wasn't in the prologue. Ok this is getting long so I'll cut it short but if you have any questions, remember, ASK! Lol. Anywho… R&R and enjoy! Thanx for your time! _

**XXX**

BPOV

My gaze did not stray to the angry vampire next to me as she spoke. I couldn't let her know how much this affected me…

"Damnit Bella I can't believe you! Why the hell would you just let him go? He _**slaughtered**_ her right in front of me! She was my _sister_!" Her voice became weak and a dry sob broke free. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Cassie… I'm so sorry." There was nothing more I could say that would make her feel better so instead I turned towards her with my arms open letting tears stream down my face. I would cry for her because she could not. I would console her because I am the only one who can.

"I just… just can't believe she's gone, taken from me… how could the Volturi have known? We took extra care not to have her exposed. It's all unfair!" For some time we stood there together, empathizing. Her pain was tangible; I could taste it and feel it as though it were my own. Slowly the sun started its descent and my tears lessened; I could feel her pain diminish slightly.

"I don't know how you do this Bella… I'm so glad you chose me to be apart of your coven. I feel so honored and you do so much for us. I just want… I just want-want to say thank you… for everything." She looked at me as she finished waiting for me to reply.

At first I couldn't think of what to say then she smiled at me and I nodded mutely. There was no need for more words, she understood. That's all that mattered.

"Will you be joining us tonight, Bella?" Aden's soft baritone swept over us and our moment of understanding vanished. I shook my head slightly and stated, "Not tonight, I promised Jacob I'd visit as soon as we came back."

Cassie stepped away from me and put on a smile for Jared, she was still suffering but  
I knew she could handle it. "Alright then, I'll inform the others." Aden pulled Cassie into a hug of comfort before turning and heading back towards the mansion. For awhile longer I stood there, thinking. I looked down at my hand in slight wonder, curling my fingers into a fist and releasing them again.

I sighed before taking off into the trees toward La Push, it was going to be a long night.

**XXX**

NPOV

"Jacob! What the hell is wrong with you!? How could you _invite_ a damn vampire over here?!" Paul screamed in outrage and his form was starting to shudder. Jacob's head snapped over to him and he growled.

"Shut up Paul! It's _Bella_!" Paul stood as his face contorted into hate and he hissed, "Exactly! That damn bitch that _left_ you!" No sooner than those words left his mouth he felt his head snap to the side and his body roughly pushed up against the nearest wall with Jacob growling in his face as he attempted to control his own rage.

Jacob's dark eyes flashed with something Paul couldn't identify before he was knocked out forcefully. Jacob turned around to face the others clenching his fists, "Anyone else?!"

Sam narrowed his eyes and stood from the table, "Jacob-"

"I don't want to fuckin' hear it Sam!" Everyone was silent, the only sound being Jacob's harsh breathing. Billy looked at his son in disappointment and sighed. Jacob was tense and stormed outside. Sam followed after him.

"All of you should go out there too and join him, she's probably gonna be here soon." Billy sighed again as he turned the TV back on. Quil and Embry went over to help Paul, "You alright there, Paul?" Quil questioned and Paul nodded stiffly as he struggled to get up with Embry' help. Jared's voice broke through the tension making everyone freeze, "Ever since Jacob was contacted by Bella he'd been acting different, it was then after she contacted him that he took place as-"

The sounds of snarls and growls along with a sickly thud from outside interrupted Jared. The pack exchanged glances before rushing outside.

Jacob knew it was Sam following after him as he stepped outside and into the fading light. He sighed as he heard Sam's footsteps slow a little ways behind him.

"Jacob." Sam's voice was stern and angry as he continued, "You know the rules of the treaty yet you invited her anyways. It doesn't matter that her name is Bella, she is not who you had known… she is a killer." Jacob's body stiffened and he scowled, '_What would he know? He hasn't talked to her! He doesn't know her like I do!' _Jacob's hand clenched and unclenched. He closed his eyes trying to calm down before he said, "I don't want to hear it Sam. You don't know anything. Don't test me Sam, I won't hesitate."

Sam's eyes narrowed and his body shuddered. Jacob turned to face him, "I'm done taking _orders _from you! You have no right to question me in this! What happened to your trust Sam?! Hmmm? Lose that as soon as you found out Bella had been turned? Are you narrow minded or what?" Sam only growled in response before lunging at him, they hit the ground as them true selves.

Snarls ripped from their throats as they clashed and rolled in the dirt, shedding blood. Jacob threw Sam's form off of him and jumped to his feet, growling at Sam.

Finally, the rest of the pack burst outside and looked at the scene in horror. Blood was littered around the two werewolves. "Sam! Jacob! Stop! What are you doing!?" Embry's voice called out to them.

Neither of them released their stance. _Don't make me do this Jacob! _Sam's voice broke through Jacobs thoughts and he growled, _Then don't! When will you realize vampires are not all the same? When will you let go of your prejudgments?!_ Sam didn't reply and rushed Jacob, managing to land a deep wound on his left shoulder. Jacob hissed and maneuvered away from Sam.

The rest of the pack watched, anxious and troubled; there was nothing any of them could do. Jacob watched Sam carefully and as Sam came at him again he saw and opening. He tensed before dodging Sam's sharp canines and as he moved around Sam he turned his own canines toward Sam's open neck. Sam wasn't quick enough to move and Jacob used his body weight to knock him to the ground.

The pack held their breaths in panic. Jacobs grip on Sam's neck did not lessen or tighten but it left Sam motionless and queasy. Sam eventually went limp and Jacob removed his snout and teeth from Sam's neck. Sam reverted back into his human form and so did Jacob, they shared a look before Jacob stood. "I am Alpha, Sam… remember that."

The pack rushed over to Sam and helped him to his feet. Quil, seeing all the cut and bruises, said, "Emily isn't going to be happy about this." Sam sighed in response, "I know." As the others took Sam inside, Embry stayed behind staring as Jacob.

Embry didn't say anything as he studied the large wound across Jacob's arm and back, bleeding heavily. Jacob's voice broke through Embry's thoughts, "Tell the others to meet me at the border." He didn't wait for a reply as he phased again and took off into the surrounding forest. Embry sighed deeply and turned to go into the house to inform the pack.

When he entered the house everyone looked at him, waiting… "Jacob wants us to meet him at the border. And from the way he said it, he means now." No one said anything as Sam stood up and began toward the door... soon, the rest followed him out. They phased and headed off into the darkening forest.

**XXX**

BPOV

I loved the feeling. It was exhilarating. I made no sound as my feet hit the damp ground; I became one with the wind and closed my eyes in pure bliss. I loved when I could run like this. With the coming night I could feel myself change into what I now was, a creature, a _child_, of the night.

Three weeks ago I contacted Jacob and told him what happened, what I was, and of course, he freaked out. He didn't speak to me for three days. I had expected this but I was still saddened; I wanted Jacob's friendship and acceptance. I made no further attempts to talk to him, therefore, when he called me three days later I was shocked but happy. He wanted answers and I gave them to him. I also gave him my opinion on the fact that he should take his place as Alpha.

He did. Five days later he was Alpha and he was excited. Finally, he told me he wanted to see me. I hesitated at first, I didn't want him to change his mind when he saw what I was, but eventually I agreed. In return for this I told him my desire he seemed shocked at what I told him and when he started asking questions I told him he would see.

Tonight was the night I was finally going to see Jacob, my Jake, my sun in this dark time. I have to admit, I was excited and happy for the first time since Edwards leaving. A smile found its way to my lips and willed myself to go faster. I could finally see him.

JPOV

I was anxious and excited all at once as I stood along the border; I would see Bella in but a few moments. I still loved her, regardless of what she was. From the moment I heard her voice on the phone that night three weeks ago I knew I never stopped loving her and I freaked. I hung the phone so fast it cracked. I was so hurt and angry, I wanted nothing to do with her but I also had so many questions. I knew the only way I would get answers would be to call her back. So three days later, I did. And when she told me all that had happened to her I felt disappointed, angry and happy all over again. I didn't know what to think.

Over the past three weeks we've been talking I've noticed she's changed, in a good way. When I asked her if I could see her she hesitated I know she did. She agreed eventually and told me she'd meet me at the border Friday night. Today.

I told the others four days ago and they were all unsure, particularly Sam and Paul. But they didn't understand. I _need_ to see Bella, my beautiful Bella. I missed her so much, I wanted to hold her forever, keep her all to myself.

I sighed when I heard the pack coming; with them here this was going to be difficult.

NPOV

Jacob didn't turn as the pack entered the clearing. Everyone was tense as they waited. They didn't have to wait long before a figure slowly walked into the clearing as well.

She was tentative as she approached, as though she would frighten them. For a long while there was silence as she came to a stop before them. Slowly she lifted her head and stared straight at Jacob, her expression carefully blank.

Jacob's breath hitched when they held each other's gaze. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He took a step forward and he saw something flash within her now bronze eyes. Their moment was broken when Embry stepped forward and stated with shock, "Her scent… it isn't- it doesn't smell like…" Embry trailed off as he too studied Bella. Bella shifted her gaze to Embry and then to Quil and Jared and then to Paul.

Jacob said nothing as he watched her. When her gaze landed on Sam, Jacob saw her stiffen. She could tell he didn't want her here, she could tell he wanted to kill her right then and there.

"_Bella_…" Came Jacob's whisper she looked back at him with longing in her eyes. Jacob knew why, she wanted to come and hug him, hold him, but she wouldn't and he didn't know if it was because of the border or because of what she had become. He didn't care.

In a flash he was in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Everyone her eyes widen at the sudden contact and the pack tensed but no one moved.

Then, slowly, Bella's arms came up and encircled him in an embrace. Jacob put his face to her hair and inhaled deeply, leaving his neck exposed. The pack became antsy and panicked; thinking the worst.

Sam stepped toward them shouting, "Jacob! What are you doing! You idiot! Get away from her!" Jacob didn't even flinch, he just closed his eyes and whispered in her ear, "God, Bella… I missed you."

Bella's eyes watered as she whispered back, "I missed you too Jake."

Everything else faded into the background as they held each other, nothing but them mattered at the moment.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

BPOV

I felt the tear escape and roll down my cheek, on to Jacob's shoulder. I inhaled a shaky breath and it was then I noticed it… the smell of blood. Immediately I stiffened and I slowly released my hold on Jacob. His confusion was evident and he too released his embrace. When he did, I was no longer within arms reach of him.

His eye brows drew together, "Bella…?" He took a step toward me, his arm reached out and I smelt a new wave of fresh blood. I closed my eyes trying to think straight. The smell of blood combined with the sound of a strong heartbeat was positively distracting. And tempting.

He must have a deep wound on his left shoulder but since werewolves heal fast it should be gone within the next few minutes. '_Alright I can do this… just wait it out Bella, just wait it out.'_

It was Seth's voice I heard break through the silence, "Jacob you're still bleeding from the gash Sam gave you! It makes Bella… well you know…"

'_The gash… Sam… gave you….?'_ Then it all clicked, Sam fought with Jacob about me coming! Well, crap. Isn't that lovely! I heaved a sigh. The smell of blood was slowly becoming less potent and I looked over at Sam, studying the damage. I smirked when I saw the difference between Sam and Jacob.

I knew Jacob could do it, I believed in him. I looked back at Jacob and had the urge to smile, I welcomed the feeling. I heard his breathing stop and I left out a quiet laugh.

"You have questions for me don't you?" I asked, smiling at them. No one answered me for awhile, till I heard a loud sigh. I turned to my right and saw a slightly older, but still beautiful and bitter Leah.

"Well I know I've got plenty so come on, we'll all discuss this at the First Beach." Her voice was richer too, I noticed. I turned to follow her, my curiosity stirring. Her pace was slow and even, she held her head high and an aura of self confidence was about her. Had her resentment toward Sam changed? Did she understand now why Sam left her? Did she accept it?

I trailed slightly behind her while the rest of the pack surrounded me, I sighed. Their trust was not going to be given easily. Only Jacob trusted me… but _why_? Even with me being what I am he trusted me by exposing his neck, intentional or not. I tilted my head toward him, studying. He had changed too, his eyes weren't guarded although his body language said otherwise.

He stared straight ahead but I knew he wanted to take me in his arms and run away. I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eyes. I knew he still loved me, I could see it.

I turned my gaze away from him and looked at the cliff that I had jumped off of all those months ago. I shook my head lightly, what a fool I had been. We continued down to the shore line and settled around the ring of rocks for a bonfire. Seth and Jacob sat on either side of me, protecting me I suppose. Don't they realize I don't need it? I sighed again.

I saw Embry bring more driftwood and about to light it but I held up a hand. All the wolves tensed. Embry looked confused but he stepped back. I looked down at the driftwood and placed a finger on one of the pieces. Within seconds we had a raging fire.

They look at me in astonishment, questions swirling in their eyes. I sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "Anyone of you can start when you are ready…" I looked at the pack, waiting silently. Quil was the first who spoke, "Explain why you don't smell like a _normal_ vampire."

I looked over to him and replied, "Because I'm not a _normal_ vampire. In my world, I'm known as a Halfling. In yours I'd be a living vampire. No one but my coven and now all of you, know this." The only sound was the crackling of the fire for a long while. I turned towards Leah and our gazes met.

"Show us."

"I…" I couldn't do it now, if I did… I mentally shuddered at the thought. They all waited for my answer, I didn't know what to say. It was dangerous… I didn't exactly like the being I became after becoming a full vampire. I was sadistic. It was terribly disturbing.

"A full change, especially now, would be disastrous…" I didn't know how else to explain why I couldn't change without making them distrust me more.

Thankfully Embry came to my rescue. Changing the subject.

"Full change? You mean you're _partly_ changed now?"

"… Yes. I tend to keep my human form more so then a full vampire." I got really bland looks after that and I heaved another sigh. But before I could even start I heard footsteps along with a heartbeat, I froze. It was a female by the scent and she was anxious and nervous. After a moment I relaxed, I recognized who she was.

"Emily approaches." As soon as those words left my mouth, a twig snapped and within a few moments, she stumbled into the clearing and Sam stood with a scowl on his face.

"Emily I told you to stay at home! This is much too dangerous for you!" She looked up at Sam with anger apparent on her face, "Why? Because Bella is vampire now? I do believe if she wanted to kill me she'd done so already!" All was quiet and I was sure the surprise was written all over my face. It was the first time any of us seen her angry.

She spun on her heal and faced me before asking breathlessly, "Does it bother you if I am here?" I looked at her for a minute, getting over my initial shock before I shook my head and let a smile spread across my face, "Not at all. Please come and join us"

She threw Sam a smug smile and sat next to Seth with a pen and a notebook for notes. Sam stood dumbfounded before sending his scowl in my direction and sitting back down.

Embry picked back up where we left off, "Explain the difference. You said you prefer to stay more human than vampire? But why? Is the change difficult?"

I took a minute to answer, thinking on how to explain it… "Well the change is not easy, but not difficult either. But that's just me. For many Halflings the change could never be done. They always lost themselves to the bloodlust because, in essence, they were still newborns. Only those with control could complete the change."

As I took a pause to let Emily catch up, Jared spoke up, "You talk about these Halflings as if they are no longer around… like they don't exist."

I took in a deep breath,"I suppose I should start off with some history then… Halflings were first created sometime in the Paleolithic period. It was not until around 12000 B.C. the Volturi heard of them and their messy ways of living. The Volturi wiped them out, thinking them abominations; therefore they're nothing more than legends now. You all are probably thinking then how am I one? Well one Halfling survived, his name is unknown but he traveled around the world for thousands of years in secret. The Volturi had no knowledge of him being alive. And after being alone for so many years, he was lonely and he wished for companionship, but he also wanted to know someone else like himself was alive. So, in his desperation, he started watching humans, looking for a man or woman he knew would listen.

He then traveled to Greece, watching, waiting for the right human. Then one day he saw a young man who caught his eye. The Halfling followed the young man to his home and decided to watch him for a few days. The Halfling saw the young human man did not have many friends or family and pretty much kept to himself. It was only the young man and his wife. After a week of watching the young man he finally confronted him one late night. He explained his situation and desire to the young man who listened and did not cower in fear or run away from him. The young man's name was Alexander."

I took another pause for Emily and to calm myself. I could picture Alexander and his perfect face. Whenever I thought or spoke of him I would get distracted and start to consciously miss him. I closed my eyes and took three deep, relaxing breaths. It worked. In a soft voice I continued my story,

"Alexander was 19 when the Halfling showed up at his door step and Aphrodite, his wife was 20. Aphrodite and the other Halfling were killed by the Volturi about three centuries ago… How? I don't even know. He refuses to tell me or talk about it… Alexander is also the one who changed me… I'll go in to how I met Alexander later." I paused to let Emily catch up and to prepare myself. I could feel Jacob's gaze on me as I continued,

"For many Halflings the change could not be done, it was much too difficult and painful. The reason it is painful is because once you change into the vampire your heart stops. Now imagine having to restart it. That is changing _back_ into a human." I heard many gasps come from the pack, I ignored them.

"Hardly any of the Halflings could resist the power and bloodlust of their vampire nature. It was only Alexander and his mate that could live with a beating heart and still have vampire qualities. To explain this I'll show you… Seth?"

I stood and Seth followed my example as I stood to face him. Nobody moved but the tension was thick and uncomfortable. I closed my eyes when he stood 5 feet in front of me and let down my mental barrier I have over my vampire side. When I opened my eyes I held out my left hand Seth placed his in mine tentatively, almost shyly.

I slowly gripped his hand and placed it above my breast, I saw him blush and smiled lightly before I asked, "What do you feel Seth?" He said nothing for a moment before his eyes widened, "A heartbeat! It's faint but it's there!" He removed his hand, the blush returning. Embry stood and walked toward me, I made no motion to stop him as he too placed a hand above my breast. Then he lifted my hand from my side and as he felt it he said, "Your skin is cool but not freezing… wow." As he examined my hand I made it change and he jumped back in surprise.

The pack stood, ready to strike me down, I only smiled and looked at Embry, "The more qualities you take on, the slower and fainter your heartbeat becomes. Halflings can change certain senses without effort. Such as eyesight, I can make it as sharp as a full vampire or as dull as a human's. Taking on to many qualities at once can trigger a full on change… but so can strong emotions. Emotions like anger or hate or even fear. Bloodlust is the main emotion though. What I did when Embry was examining my hand was take on the granite skin quality that all vampires have. That in turn comes with the freezing temperature, and if you were listening, you would have heard my heartbeat become even fainter, almost non-existent." I paused again to let Emily catch up. Sam's aura changed and I turned to look at him, he was studying me. Curiosity colored his aura but he was silent for a few moments.

"What about your diet… is it different from the Cullens?" They all looked at me expectantly and I narrowed my eyes at him before I answered, "It is different and similar… Because we still have blood pumping through us, we _can_ eat normal human foods, but our body also requires human blood. Animal blood could be a stand in but it cannot be permanent." I saw Jacob's eyes widen before he looked away. It was Emily who spoke up next, "So in other words _you have to_ drink human blood?" I only nodded. She looked at me sadly before continuing her scribbling.

Sam spoke again, "How often?" I looked back at him, "Every 6 months we need human blood. Full consumption usually does it. Animal blood is usually every 3 weeks."

Quil asked what I knew they all were wondering, "Have you…?" He didn't need to finish, I understood. I looked directly into Jacob's dark eyes when I answered, "No… But I will have too soon. My first 6 month is next month. "

I looked away from Jacob in shame. A long silence reigned before Seth changed the subject, "What about your coven? Are they Halflings too?"

"No." Seth questioned me again when I did not elaborate, "Why not?"

"To create a living vampire takes time. The process is much different than a full vampire's. It has never been done on a full vampire and been successful. I don't know why… It would seem a Halfling's venom is deadly to a full vampire. The only way to create a Halfling is to expose a human to a vampire's aura and to give them a piece of that aura, until they can make it their own. It is a matter of trust and control between both the vampire and human."

I wanted to tell them more but I knew I shouldn't and I was thankful when they didn't ask me anymore questions. Instead Embry told everyone they should go back to Emily's to give me and Jacob some privacy. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding until they all left my sense range. I felt Jacob's intense stare on my back when I stood and faced the shoreline. Neither of us spoke for awhile… the silence wasn't tense but it wasn't comfortable either.

I heard him take in a deep breath before he whispered, "You chose this…"

Slowly I turned to face him; I had to do this, for him and myself. He was all I had left… When I focused my gaze on his own pained ones I felt his confusion and anger. He wanted answers.

"Yes. I did choose this." His expression tightened and I kept mine blank. "Why?"

I froze. Why did I choose this? Why did I want this life? Alexander once asked me the same thing and I never did answer… he answered for me.

**XXX**


End file.
